


Hot

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Spiked drink but Reno knew and willingly drank the rest of it so take this as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Reno needs to enjoy getting his drink spiked significantly less than he does but Rude isn't complaining about the results.





	Hot

Hot. He was so hot. Every beat of his heart sent another wave of heat over him. Colour rode high on Reno's cheeks as he felt himself spiral deeper and deeper under whatever it was in his system.

He writhed against the couch in his and Rude's shared apartment. An enticing burn of pleasure washed through him and he groaned letting his head loll back against an armrest.

Reno's head spun, dizziness making the room spin with it. He heard a door slam, and footsteps followed by an exasperated sigh. 

"What did you take this time?" Rude's low voice was like silk the way it rippled over his skin. Reno was under no allusions that he was just wasted.

"Nnng, didnt take anything, yo." He moaned. "Drink was spiked."

"Did you stop drinking when you realised that?" Rude had clearly been dealing with Reno's bullshit for too long, the man was right on the money.

"Now where would be the fun in that." Reno's voice was thready and strained, he arched his back, hips thrusting at air.

He was so hard. He'd been hard for what felt like forever. He reached down to palm his cock, hissing at how intense the pleasure was.

"Mm keep talking, yo. Like you're voice." The redhead grinned and slipped his hand into his slacks. His shirt and jacket had been thrown off as soon as he got home. Too hot. Far too hot.

Rude watched his partner over the top of his sunglasses. Reno's eyes were glazed and his pupils were blown wide. Each exhale was accompanied by a needy little sound. As much trouble as Reno was, Rude loved when he got like this. Whether it was his own doing or not.

He slowly undid his tie before shrugging off his jacket. Reno was so far under he didn't even notice. Rude took his time taking off the rest of his clothes and stroked himself as he watched Reno come all over his fist with a shout, ruining yet another pair of slacks. He was still hard, still aching. Jacking off had been good but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Rude, please." The words were slurred as his head swam but Rude stalked towards him anyway, ripping the soiled pants off of his partner and discarding them. Reno never had liked underwear.

He knelt on the couch, pulling Reno into his lap. "Where-"

"Between the couch cushions." Was the breathy interruption.

Rude raised an eyebrow but fished around in the sofa until he pulled out a bottle of lube. "You're lucky we don't have people over often."

"Hurry!" Reno whined and started stroking his cock again. He knew it wasn't going to be enough now but it still felt so good and he needed something.

Rude slicked his fingers and slid two into Reno without a word. Suddenly the redhead was clawing at his shoulders and bucking back against his hand.

"Ah, harder."

A few practised twists of Rude's fingers and Reno was coming all over himself. His eyes were unfocused from the pleasure but he was still hard and Rude waisted no time in slicking himself up and sliding inside him with a hiss at how his lover's muscles were still spasming from release.

A few thrusts were all it took for Reno to start clinging on again. His mouth had dropped open in a moan and his head tilted back as the Rude started pounding him into the couch.

Reno bit and scratched and thrust back against his partner. Frantic, desperate to reach completion now that he was finally full. This felt better, more, this felt like it might be enough.

Sweat dripped slowly from his brow, running in little rivulets. The pleasure thrummed through his veins, drug threading through his blood sweet as honey and hot as fire.

Reno moaned deliriously, an unrelenting litany of pleas falling from his lips. Begging for anything, everything. Faster, harder, more. Always more.

Reno thrashed and moaned, his hips twitching reflexively as his eyes rolled back and he screamed his way through the best orgasm of his life.

His expression was rapturous Rude kept slamming into him, forcing a dribble of come out of his cock with each thrust although Reno was too far gone now to do anything but lie there.

Rude finished taking his own pleasure, filling Reno full with a groan before slumping on top of his partner with a satisfied sigh. They were a horrible mess, the both of them though it was admittedly more Reno's fault than his, for now Rude was happy to let cleaning up wait a while.


End file.
